When Prince Meets Peasant
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: Belphegor falls for Chrome and Mukuro becomes over protective. What happens when a bunch of misfits come together? One shot completed! T for language. Do review if it is worth reading :)


**When Prince Meets Peasant**

**Author's Note: For Yu Pei Xin… an unusual pairing which I have never thought possible until you requested. Anyway for everyone else please enjoy :3 Don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

_Belphegor's POV_

I never thought it possible. The Prince does not have feelings for lowly peasants. However I guess that was just a miscalculation on the Prince's part Ushishi~ Nothing too serious for a Prince to handle.

Then again who was I kidding? This is new. I'm definitely in trouble. The scowl on my face should have been permanent if not for my sadistic grin appearing ever so often according to my eccentric mood swings. I'm not a girl but some people may agree I act like one. Well that's because I'm freaking bipolar. That's not even the best part. I was supposed to be asexual but now I'm a freaking heterosexual! That's not it… I still don't like girls. I just like her - the one girl that lived on illusions and held her own against that money loving brat.

Yes, Chrome. Chrome freaking Dokuro. Have I ever wondered if her name was weirder or mine was? Probably but that isn't even the main point anymore. I am the Prince. I am Prince the Ripper and she is like the matchstick girl, a peasant!

I won't accept anything less than a royal grade… this girl is not even interesting except for the fact that she is alive even though she is technically a living dead…

Screw that. She is definitely interesting but the thing is there is this really creepy man that resides in her. I don't want to kiss her and end up being kissed by that perverted pineapple haired man. Now when I think of it her hair does resemble his… That would be remedied when I make her my princess. She is so going to take after the prince's awesome hairstyle Ushishi~

Anyway the prince is going down to Namimori to see her. Italy is no fun at all ever since the Boss sent the loud mouthed swordsman on a mission. The boss takes away the Prince's fun when he is lonely… Ushishi~ I bet Squalo will have a hard time walking when he returns…

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Oi, pineapple haired woman I am hungry…"

"Sorry…"

"Oi stupid girl go get some chocolate balls byon~"

"Yes…"

"Chrome… you need not do this."

"I-I want to help… I will be going now."

The Prince is mad. What do they make my princess do? Can't these filthy peasants get their own food? And what is with this place? It looks worse than the slums. How can anyone even live here? There is not a single speck of blood… this place is unbearable!

The person I came for appeared and I decided to conceal my presence for a little while. What does she do every day anyway?

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

_Normal POV_

Belphegor tailed Chrome all the way to the snacks store and he saw how she struggled to carry everything that the boys wanted. He felt angry. "How can they treat my princess as a slave? I'll kill them all."

Chrome carried the goods for a distance with Belphegor tailing behind. She then sat down on a bench by the canal.

"I'm sure sneaking around is tiring even for you. You can have some chocolate balls if you want."

Belphegor looked momentarily surprised. This girl was interesting.

"Ushishi~ when did you know the prince was following you?"

Chrome ate the chocolate balls and offered Belphegor some to which the blonde looked at it disgusted at the quality.

Belphegor observed the quiet girl. "Even though the prince is a genius it is difficult to read your mind."

Chrome looked at Belphegor for a long time and it made the blonde feel uncomfortable. _"It's as if she could see through my bangs."_

Then Chrome turned away.

"Mukuro-sama says that you like me. Is that true?"

Belphegor choked on his own saliva. Was she always this blunt?

"Ushishi~ so what if it is true?"

Before he could react, mist engulfed Chrome.

"Kufufu~ If that is so then I will have to kill you. No one takes away my sweet Chrome from me…"

Then there was a long pause and Mukuro frowned slightly.

"Chrome doesn't allow me to get rid of you. We shall settle it this way then. If you can satisfy me with your answers I will allow you to date her. If you can't, I will send you to hell and back. Is that a deal?"

"Ushishi~ The Prince has no problem with it."

Mukuro asked the first question. "Why do you like Chrome?"

Belphegor sniggered. "The Prince likes her because the Prince does. The Prince usually does not take a liking to peasants but she is an exception. The Prince will make her his princess…"

Mukuro smirked. "Chrome cannot live without me. If I decide to kill her one day what can you do? I refuse to hand her over to you."

Belphegor giggled. "Such a stupid notion… The girl is as strong as you pineapple head. She is capable of making her own illusionary organs. Mammon could help as well. Also the Prince is confident you would do no such thing. After all you still need the girl."

Mukuro laughed. This boy was really smart. "Kufufu~ Alright then, last question. What if Chrome does not like you?"

At this Belphegor frowned. Mukuro crowed gleefully mentally. He had won. Belphegor suddenly grinned.

"That's just stupid. The Prince can have anything he wants… the girl is mine, I will make her my princess. I will bring her a bouquet of hearts from the peasants I murder every day… The prince can make her happy. If the moon is what the girl desires then The Prince shall have it given to her. Nothing is impossible for the prince."

Mukuro was speechless at how narcissistic the blonde could be. Never in all his lives had he seen one truly befitting his name. Prince the Ripper was no joke. He rips everything and that includes logic.

Mukuro sighed. "I concede. I'll hand Chrome to you but if she ever gets hurt because of you there will be hell, not that it would affect you very much."

With that the man disappeared and Chrome stood in his place. Belphegor flashed his grin and Chrome smiled.

The Prince offered her his hand and they held hands all the way back to Kokuyou Land.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Oi stupid woman what took you so long byon~"

A knife slashed Ken's cheek.

"Ushishi~ You will not talk that way to my princess…"

Fran looked at Chrome then to Belphegor then back at Chrome.

"Pineapple woman… are you going to marry that fake prince?"

Stab! Stab! "The Prince is not fake!"

Chrome smiled. She would not have life any different. "I'm so glad everyone is getting along…"

Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "Are you serious?!"

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: I have no clue what I just wrote. I doubt this classifies as comedy but I did try… Anyway do drop me a review if you think it is worth it. Thank you for supporting me ;) **


End file.
